


Happy Birthday To Me

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [26]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto discuss getting older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 28 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"Happy Birthday to me," Ianto said softly. "Guess I beat that statistic after all."

Jack looked perplexed. "Which statistic is that?"

Ianto just looked at him. "Less than 1% of Torchwood operatives reach their 30th birthday."

"Oh, _that_ one." A slightly haunted look appeared in Jack's eyes and his arms tightened around his young partner.

"You know, some days I'm not sure which one I'm more scared of."

Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly. Ianto continued. "Dying young, which does seem likely, or growing old and incompetent."

"Ahh," Jack nodded. "I've been terrified of both, in my time. When I was a kid, especially after losing my dad, I was so scared of dying. I think part of it was that I didn't want to leave my mom alone, she'd already lost so much."

Ianto laid his head on Jack's shoulder, letting him talk freely.

"By the time I was through with the Time Agency, I'd lost that, somewhat. But the idea of growing old and losing all my faculties had started to scare me even more."

He shook his head. "And now…"

"Now?"

A sigh, and a kiss brushed across Ianto's forehead. "Now I just wish I could do either."


End file.
